The Comedown
by vannaxvindicated1233
Summary: People thought she was dead. The girl who killed a group of men, just for the entertainment. He knew Justice hadn't prevailed on her crimes yet...and thats just the way he liked it. Sasuke x OC. Songfic. Rated T to be safe.


**_Song: The Comedown- Bring Me The Horizon_**

{-Here I am, once again. Just like a pack of wolves.

The skies were once paved with gold, now they rain on us all.

I've made my bed, so I'll lie in it.

I've dug my grave so I'll die in it.-}

Sasuke ventured around the base, looking for sensei's room. What had he wanted to talk about anyways? It was 12:00 in the afternoon, which was the training session. Whatever it is, it must be important. Orochimaru never interrupts training.

A dark form came out of the shadows, the golden snake eyes glancing at him from a distance.

"It seems that I have a unexpected mission for you, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru stepped into the light fully.

"What."

Orochimaru sighed. "A assassin, she goes by the alias Akira. Bring her to the base and we will resume from where we left off."

Sasuke turned his heel, stalking down the dark hallways. Akira? The name sounds familiar. A name from Konoha.

~~FLASHBACK~~(3 years ago)

"Naruto you are such a idiot!" The redheaded girl yelled, hitting him in the forehead. The girl wasn't paying attention to Naruto, so she couldn't see the stupid face he was giving her right about now.

"I'm sorry! I was just so hungry and…" Naruto's stomach growled. "I kind still am." He laughed nervously.

"That was my last five dollars…" She sighed, turning towards the direction of the training fields. "But who cares. Ramen will make me fat anyway." The girl smiled, walking to the training fields with Naruto.

"What about your team? I thought you were training with the-"

"Hokage-sama ranked me up to Jounin. So now I want to teach you."

"Misumi-san that's aweso-"

A star shuriken flew towards him, ripping the sleeve in his orange jump-suit.

"I'm not going easy on you."

~~END OF FLASHBACK~~

The moment Sasuke stepped out of the base, 6 daggers flew at him, pinning him to the nearest tree. One of the knives cut deep into his arm, making him wince in pain.

"I guess I caught you off guard." A girls voice rang through the field. Sasuke couldn't sense any chakra aura anywhere.

The girl jumped out of the tree he was pinned to, landing straight in front of him. Her arms were covered in cuts and scars.

"Seems like you don't remember me. Figures." She scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Tell me your name." Sasuke grumbled, trying his best to get unpinned form the tree but failed miserably.

"Misumi, but you probably know me as Akira. And your Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Misumi…from Konoha?"

She nodded.

"What are you doing away from the leaf village?"

Her eyes turned dark, her facial features turning blank. "I killed a man. Well maybe five or six men. Not that it matters. Seems like Naruto and Sakura are too good for me. Working with the legendary sannin and all. I couldn't give a damn for them now. I have my own life."

{-Tell all my friends I said goodbye.

Clenched teeth and fluttering eyes.

I can't go on like this.

Tell all my friends I said goodbye

Clenched teeth and fluttering eyes.

I can't go on like this.-}

The daggers attached to Sasuke were loosening. He ripped away from the daggers, part of his shirt going along with it. In a split second he grabbed Akira, taking her back to the base.

"What are y-you doing…!" She yelled, trying to struggle away from him.

The two ventured down the hall until they met Orochimaru near his office.

"So…you brought our little test subject." Orochimaru smirked, licking his lips. "How exciting."

"Test subject- what the hell…!" Akira yelled again, as Orochimaru's long tongue wrapped around her waist carrying her.

"What should we do with this one, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru smirked. "A guinea pig or a lackey?"

Before Akira could say anything, Orochimaru injected a sleep drug into her arm, making her pass out cold.

Sasuke thought a moment before walking away. "Whatever. It's your choice."

AKIRA POV

Once Orochimaru injected the sleep powder in my blood stream I was out like a light. What is Sasuke doing with him? The last I remember he was trying to kill his brother. From a distance I could hear a voice in the background, but not very clearly.

"Akira cannot survive that kind of drug Lord Orochimaru….."

This time it was a different voice that I couldn't recognize. The rest of the sentence faded out.

"Silence, Kabuto."

Kabuto…still doesn't ring a bell.

A sharp jolt in my stomach woke me up, making me scream in pain. I rolled over on the table, clutching my stomach.

"Likewise." The silver haired ninja pushed his glasses up with his finger. "She's to weak."

That must be Kabuto.

"Fine. Get rid of the girl." Orochimaru walked back into the darkness.

Before Kabuto could touch me I jumped off the table, kicking him in the face. He stayed still for a moment, carefully wiping the blood from his nose. I ran to the metal door, trying to get it open. The damn thing was locked.

"Feisty." Kabuto muttered, throwing a needle towards me. I dodged by an inch.

A idea hit me.

"Fire ball Jutsu!" I breathed a fireball making the door melt. I quickly ran out of the room, looking for the escape way. In the middle of the hallway stood Sasuke.

"You're not escaping." He said boredly, grabbing me and teleporting us outside the base.

…Huh?

"Sasuke-"

He pushed me down on the grass roughly, pinning my down with his arms. I stared at him blankly. What the…?

{-Just like the living dead, I've got a taste for something

And I don't want it, I just need it

And I can't believe its getting harder just to feel alive

It's getting harder just to feel alive-}

His lips met mine roughly, biting at my lower lip. I wasn't responding. My heart was literally beating 50 mph. Kabuto is going to come and search for me since I kicked him in the face. If he sees me and Sasuke like this he'll kill me.

His hands roamed underneath my shirt, tracing patterns on my stomach. I moaned slightly, turning and tossing my head. As much as I didn't want this…I did want this. As much as I wanted to fight it, I couldn't.

"Sasuke…" I mumbled, slipping my hands up his shirt. He made a muffled 'humph' sound.

"Akira…" He mumbled.

-[[[[[[]]]]]-

We both lay on the ground exhausted. Sasuke slowly got up, straightening himself.

I slowly got up aswell looking around for any trace of ninja. There wasn't a single one in sight.

"Bye." Sasuke muttered, teleporting away. I sat back on the ground, my head in my hands.

Sasuke either left me here to escape.

Or left me here to die.

{-Curtains close; take a bow. I think we fooled all of them now.

Who you are, what you say, what you do each and every single day.

I've made my bed, so I'll lie in it.

I've dug my grave, so God help me die in it.-}


End file.
